


Hero

by pockethobi



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: Angst, Death, Dom/sub, Gen, Heavy Violence, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Sexual Intercourse, cursing, im annoying bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockethobi/pseuds/pockethobi
Summary: BTS Super Powers AUThe scream that erupted from the mans throat was almost animalistic. Desperate for release.“What the FUCK!”Yoongi tunes out the mans cries for help, focusing on the man in front of him. His face frozen in horror and realization at what just happened in front of him.“Run.”Summary:7 boys from different walks of life are unexpectedly forced together when their kinds’ safety is threatened by a quickly oncoming force determined to restore an inevitable power imbalance.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me while reading someone else’s unfinished book like I literally made a whole account just so I could write this. I don’t remeber the op but the au was called Stardust and I’m sad it was never finished cause it was actually really nice??? But anyways, I was inspired by the whole superhero concept and bringing the boys together idea from there but everything else is original and if it matches up with something you know it’s purely coincidental or maybe I’m a serial plagiarizer who knows. Anyways read my au for clear skin and success uwu I hope you all enjoy it!

The black haired boy stumbled out of the club’s back door, angry, drunk, and looking for a fight to pick. 

“Fucking prick,” he grumbled to himself, thinking of his boss’ words.

‘can’t you do anything else besides be a pain in my ass?!’

He’s gone to the club hoping to release some stress, only fueling his angers with the rounds of alcohol he continued to put in his system. 

Now he was alone and wasted, mumbling to himself. Pitiful. 

“It’s our lucky night huh.”

Yoongi swiftly turned around, stumbling a bit at the sudden movement. He squinted his eyes , trying to make out the two figures approaching him. 

He smirked to himself, finding the trouble he’d been looking for. Or having the trouble find him actually. 

“The fuck do you want!” Yoongi shouted, slurring towards the end. He knows he’s only edging them on. He’s already tingling with excitement. Literally. 

He gives a slight shake of both his hands on either side of him, allowing the sensation to take over him. 

“For someone who’s about to get mugged you’re awfully smart mouthed,” the taller of the two said. 

Yoongi could tell they were humans. No mutant would be low class enough to have to rob random people on the street.

“yeah? I don’t really like entertaining low lifes like you....but tonight im feeling lucky.” he crosses his arms over his chest slowly, relishing in the feeling of the unbeknownst power imbalance. 

The two practically towered over his small frame but he wasn’t too worried about having to get physical with them. 

“this punks really asking for it.” the one who spoke begins to close the gap between them. 

Yoongi looks up at the moon, enjoying the view of the star littered sky and the feel of the cool breeze fanning his face. A beautiful night. 

He was interrupted by a small shove, more so a warning move, commanding him to back down. 

Yoongi staggered back a bit.

A smirk creeps up his soft features. 

“what the fuck is so funny huh?” Another shove. 

“Answer me bitch!” Another.

“What are you deaf or something?” The man cocked his hand back, ready to land a blow. Just as the man released, yoongi dodged him. 

He barely missed, yoongis reflexes a bit slowed down by the alcohol but still better than even the greatest human athletes.

The tingling he felt before had taken over his entire body now. He loved getting to this point. 

He looked over to his friend, who stood a few steps behind him, arms crossed watching the scene unfold. His eyes focused on his dingy boots until there was a spark. 

Before he knew what was happening, his entire bottom half was engulfed in black flames. 

The scream that erupted from the mans throat was almost animalistic. Desperate for release. 

“What the FUCK!”

Yoongi tunes out the mans cries for help, focusing on the man in front of him. His face frozen in horror and realization at what just happened in front of him. 

“Run.” 

It was all he’d needed to hear to snap him out of his fear induced trance and take off, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. 

The poor guy only made it a few feet before yoongi decided his head looked a bit chilly. As the man before hims screams died out, his overpowered. He dropped to his knees, clawing at his face as of that would get rid of the fiery heat engulfing his head. Chunks of skin fell to the floor until soon after, he joined his counterparts. Quieting. 

Ridding the streets of scum like those two was therapeutic for him. They wouldn’t be missed. With a final chuckle, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain’t no fish inside. Next chapter will be their powers.


End file.
